User blog:SunsetKitten/Reclipse, Part 7
... I seem to have lost the intro. (No, I just can't be bothered to copy-paste it.) Anyways, let's jump right in to Reclipse Part 7! ---- Sunset: It feels so good to be baackkk iFauxy: Isn't there supposed to be more of this now you're back? Sunset: Nah, but be prepared for the two weeks after Christmas! Jwle: Wait whoah, you got your keyboard fixed!! Sunset: Yeah true. Also I've got a kind of important anno-- Gyradoes: bursts in ''Hey guys, uh sorry to interrupt but Sunset went crazy and started trying to kill everyone Sunset: u w0t m8? iFauxy: Go back to Weird Story Trend until I can kill you off without intervention-- whoops, I mean, frame Sunset for your murder-- Ahh sorry this is coming out wrong, what I mean to say, is JUST GO BACK TO WEIRD STORY TREND, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET Sunset: This is mildly concerning D0ge: Has anyone noticed that Sunset has said something every time after someone else has said something? Jwle: Yeah that's strange. Also, TREND BREAKERS FOR THE WIN iFauxy: But.... my weird story trend... is a trend Jwle: Sure fine whatever Sunset: /ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\ Gyradoes: I'm still here but don't tell Faux iFauxy: Hey, you forgot to credit me!! Sunset, you're on my LIST! Sunset: ¯\_₍⸍⸌̣ʷ̣̫⸍̣⸌₎_/¯ Jwle: Going off my general knowledge of catmoji and Sunset Quotes, I'll assume that means, "I don't care." Sunset: b(^owo^)b iFauxy: Yeah that's right, I think Sunset just gave you thumbs up. Or okay hands. Either or. Angelic: Heyyy... you forgot me... :c MegaGyarados: And me Komasahn: And me!! ''Angelic, Mega, and Komasahn annihilate Sunset. '' iFauxy: Do you think we should stop them? Jwle: Nah, I think we're good, because (1) other people have died and nothing really changes, (2) other people have died and COME BACK, (3) it's Sunset! What's she gonna do, make your ear itch from beyond the grave? Gyradoes: good point... Sunset: x_x Jwle: Now you don't need any knowledge at all to know what that means. I think that we can all agree that Sunset-- Sunset: wants to watch YouTube videos all day long and try to stop my pet demon from destroying my house? Jwle: Wow, did not expect that. I-I thought you were dead! Sunset: @_@ Oh right. I forgot. iFauxy: Wait what was that special announcement that you were gonna make? Sunset: x_- iFauxy: ...Sunset?? Gyradoes: I think she's dead. Angelic: True true Mega: Hey what about those Team Ecloudy members?? Komasahn: Yeah! About them! Where did they go? Sunset: ''from beyond the grave Shuddup! I ain't ready to write 'em back into the story now!! Now be quiet or I'll.. I'll... I'll... make your ear itch!!! Jwle: Told ya so iFauxy: I guess you had a valid point there Gyradoes: Now where were we, what were we doing, and why were we here? Angelic: Oh no, don't get started on these questions. Gyradoes: WHO ARE WE?! Angelic: Here lemme give you some Amnesia Dust, maybe that'll help Gyradoes: Hmm... I'll read the package... One pinch of Amnesia Dust can burn your memories like a forest fire! Better be careful of it. Angelic: throws handful of dust in Gyradoes's face Gyradoes: Huh, this is strange. I don't remember much about anything... Who are you all? Jwle: Angelic, what have you DONE?! Angelic: Now watch this Gyradoes: Oh, here's something! One pinch of Amnesia Dust can burn your memories like a forest fire! Better be careful of it. Wonder what that's all about. iFauxy: WE ARE DONE HERE. Now get some Anti-Amnesia juice Gyradoes: Oh cool it tastes like froot loops-- I REMEMBER EVERYTHINNGGGG A certain Corrupted Psychocat looks in from another Wiki. "Don't forget to credit me!!" Jwle: Let's just finish this episode... Mega: I agree. Maybe there will be another episode soon. Komasahn: I kinda hope so... But I'm scared. iFauxy: There's no reason to be... muahahah... wait, why is my ear itching Jwle: what? iFauxy: OH GOD, THE AGONY!! SWEET CHEESUS, IT ITCHES SO SO BAD! LIKE A MOSQUITO BITE MIXED WITH A Komasahn: reaches over to a remote control, clicks a random button Mega: And you're watching Reclipse, Episode "Part 7 Even Though Part 6 Didn't Exist!" ---- No polls for this episode. It's after midnight and I worked like crazy to even make this episode. See you all next time. And please comment your favorite character (aside from yourself -_-)! Category:Blog posts